


Tranquil

by PastelThicc



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And the Great Gum War, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, In which Three Buckets never happened, Is Fern even human?, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other, The AT crew could have given him actual character development, might delete later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelThicc/pseuds/PastelThicc
Summary: "What did you think of me when I was …formed""I thought you were an imposter, or a monster""What do you think of me now""..."Basically the aftermath of Finn, Fern and Jake living together for about two years.
Relationships: Fern the Human & Finn the Human, Fern the Human/Finn the Human
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. -Why Me-

**Author's Note:**

> oop my first fanfic
> 
> I had the idea for this a while ago and I'm just putting down a rough idea of it
> 
> This will probably be heavily edited later
> 
> Finn is 18 going on 19 in this fic
> 
> Yeah this story is on hiatus nowwwww  
> Fern has Depression
> 
> Both boyos have seen alot of shit so they both have PTSD

Sunlight.

It was the only thing Fern registered when waking up. It fed him and kept him going. Well, it was one of the things that kept him going.

After stretching and loosening his roots, he looked toward the horizon. As the rays hit him he instantly started to feel more awake. He sat down so the sun could reach more of him.

"Hey dude"

Fern didn't even need to turn around to figure out 

who on the roof with him

"Hey" 

Finn sat next to him

"Ya eatin' breakfast"

"Yep"

"When your done we can get started" Finn said as he got up to begin stretching.

He and Finn had a routine to spar. They'd do everyday to make sure neither of them lost their edge and to control Fern's episodes. These episodes were certain times when he'd have and uncontrollable amount of undiluted rage bubble up if he didn't take breaks in between adventures or if they didn't go fight at all, but usually they were just random. Sometimes, there were episodes where he'd scream and sob, saying that he shouldn't exist, that he was just a mistake and none of this was supposed to happen. When Finn picked up on this, be began to slow down or speed up in missions according to his needs. When he had his break down episodes, Finn would be there, comforting him.

Although Jake and Fern had been getting along fine, Finn treats him better. In fact, Finn treats him better than most of their friends even though he's done nothing to pa-

A hand waving in his face snapped him out of thoughts

"Fern, helloooo, you there"

"Um, yeah?"

"Oh good, I was kinda calling you but you weren't answering, you good?"

"Yup just thinking"

Finn placed a hand on his shoulder.

The simple gesture caused Fern to twitch

"You wanna talk about it"

"..."

Finn and Fern walked downstairs into the Living Room.

* * *

After they both successfully chased away a desperate Ice King from Breakfast Princess and ate dinner, Fern agreed to talk.

"I don't get why your so fucking nice to me, all I do is take up space, time and basically donk everything up!"

"Because it's what, I do I'm a h-"

**"No"**

The word echoed of the wall as Fern stood up

"You didn't have to do anything, **I** hurt Susan, **I** let Patience mess up Ooo, If anything you should beat me up, like every other bad guy.."

He grabbed Finn by the shirt and pinned him to the wall

Finn broke out in a nervous sweat

"Um y-your having another episode, just calm down for a sec.." 

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN"

Fern thrashed his head into the wall.

"How does it feel to **LOSE** hero"

Finn tried not to give into unconsciousness.

"P-please Fern, I know your like not this."

"NO you DON'T, you always WIN"

Fern's grip loosened.

"You don't know what it's like to just FAIL so many times, after just waking up a different person"

"I was YOU, I was HAPPY but, now I'm neither of those things."

He let go

"I had brother, I had friends and fans who looked up to me, and even after two years I still don't"

He fell to the floor and curled into himself

"But you, you still care for me"

Finn came over to hug and comfort him


	2. -Relapse-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop forgot
> 
> Gumbald and the others aren't bad
> 
> Gumbald now rules a diff part of Ooo
> 
> Jake mostly stays with Lady now bc Finn and Fern are official adults

Warmth

It was around him, enveloping him in safety and security. At first he was too groggy to open his eyes, but his eyes shot wide open when he felt hand move on his face.

He and Fern,

Were splayed out on Finn's bed 

Together.

And to top it of just as Fern was about to sneak downstairs, Finn used his prosthetic had and locked their hands together. 

Sure Fern had no exact issue with physical contact and wasn't uncomfortable... he just wanted out, being that close to Finn made him feel weird. It gave him this warm and bubbly feeling that used to be associated with FP... and he didn't want it to.

Ever since Finn told him he feels like they're brothers, or even more, he's contemplated what that meant. He couldn't connect Finn to being his brother due to the fact that he wanted to be a different person, not have and people attached to who he was as an individual. So slowly, but surely he became infatuated with Finn in all areas to see if he could clue together how he treated him.

Finn cared for Fern the way he cared for most of his friends, just with a little more of something. Intent? Determination? He didn't know, but those ideas got thrown out the window after seeing the way his platonic hand holding turned to hugs to light kissing on the cheek made Fern wonder, how did Finn feel?

Not knowing this drove Fern crazy sometimes.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Finn mumble a 'Good morning'

He turned to face Finn who was sporting a messy bed head

Fern smiled

"Good Morning to you too."

There must have been a large bruise on his head from last night because as soon as Fern saw the side of his head he gasped

"A-are you ok?"

"Mhh.. yeah you just had another episode from last night" He groggily answered 

The bruise was a bright purple outlined with obvious traces of blood.

"Glob, again?" Fern said inspecting the bruise "Are you sure we shouldn't see PB about this stuff?"

"No, after hearing what she did to her Uncle Gumbald and other family members, made me need to take a break from her"

"Ok, but can you explain why we were both on the bed." 

"Oh, it's 'cause as I was going to head to sleep, you started were murmuring for someone not to leave you in your sleep" he looked down at bed "And I'd feel really bad if I just left you like that... soIcarriedyoutomybed."

Fern looked directly at Finn.

From the angle he was sitting at, he could almost see a faint blush.

"Anyway, I'ma head down and make breakfast

As Fern was going to head outside to get his own breakfast, he heard a pained groan from Finn

"Um you good?"

"Yeah, It just that you did quite the number on me last night" he tries to chuckle to lighten the mood but it comes out pained "I also can't get up."

Fern cringes at the amount of bruises he sees

"Ok, we're going to PB now, you're seriously hurt."

Before Finn has any time to retort, Fern wraps him up in the furs on his bed and takes him to the Candy Kingdom

* * *

As Fern arrived he began to get quite a bit of stares, spiking his heart rate a bit.

Usually Finn would be the one to help him out, but he the one hurt this time, so he has to endure it.

Eventually he gets to the Candy Castle and knocks

"Who is it?" He hears the familiar voice ring through the castle

"It's Fern!" He answers

He hears steps descending before the door comes wide open. 

"Hey, what's up?" She says in her usually cheery voice

"Finn, he's hurt" He rushes 

He slightly unwraps the burrito of furs to give her a glimpse of Finn and all his bruises. He had fallen asleep on the trip

"Can you help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another unedited chapter bc why not


	3. -Recovery-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i edit it, no  
> did i add another unedited chapter, yes
> 
> This is like the only thing I do during quarantine now

Pain

It was the only thing Finn registered when attempting to open his eyes. It felt as though he had been hurdled into a brick. Then all the memories came back to him in a flash.

Maybe if he knew who was there, he'd know where he was.

"F...fern" His voice was raspy

Finn cracked open one of his eyes

Jake and Fern were sitting across from him. They seemed to be discussing something, the both of them seemed to be extremely concerned. PB was in the corner pouring some type of liquid in a cup.

"..J..jake" He attempted to call

Jake's head turned to the direction of the noise, gave a pained look, and ran over to PB

Finn had to wonder why everyone was acting weird, he was fine this morning

Fern was looking down near the hospital bed Finn was on.

"Fern.." His voice was less raspy, but you could tell

He looked almost surprised at the fact he could even talk. 

_Seriously what's going on?_ Finn thought

"Well," Fern started " you blanked out when I was taking you to PB's.."

"And?"

"And, well, you had a serious concussion, from the bruise" _From me_

"And??" 

"And, well I," Fern blushed "I basically have to..."

"Well spit it out, I don't have all day!" Finn groaned, getting impatient

"You actually do kinda have all day," he stated "I have to take care of you, your paralyzed, waist down."

"WHAT"

"Yup" Fern said, popping the 'p'

Then the realization finally hit Finn

"Does that mean you'll have to," Finn avoided looking at Fern's face "Y'know.."

Yea.."

"What about Jake?" Finn asked

"He just left, Jake Jr. is finally graduating from college."

"Oh tha-"

Finn was interrupted when PB forced the strange liquid down your throat

"Drink up, this'll help your nerves regain strength."

"Um, didn't you say this one had side-effects" Fern pointed to the cup.

"Yup, dizziness, tiredness, he'll become more affectionate..." She counted he fingers, listing of the side affects.

"So, just a drunk person...?"

"I mean if you wanna go by that analogy, I guess" She shrugged.

"Oh, also don't forget to help him change clothes, help him take baths, and provide food for him" She said "It's only awkward if you make it awkward."

* * *

Boy was it awkward

Fern had to carry Finn home, make him food, which he was terrible at, and, well, you know what else

The most awkward part about it is Finn had to be naked, in front of Fern. Sure he'd been naked in front of lots people, but that was purely accidental, this was purposeful.

"You done stripping down?"

"Ew, Fern don't say it like that, it's weird" Finn laughed " and yes"

Fern turned around to see Finn in a towel sitting on the bathroom floor

"Um.." Fern hesitated.

"What, expecting to see me naked, jeez it's like you really want too"

That's where it started.

Fern argued that He can't put him in the bath with a towel, he'd get the towel wet, but Finn didn't want to be naked by himself and said they should take a bath together.

"What.." Fern said bewildered

"I'm just saying, it's easier for both of to bathe together and get it over with" Finn said as-a-matter-of-factly "So just get your towel and we'll get in together, It's only weird if you make it."

"Only hours ago were you just as flustered as I was that I had to see you naked, now you wanna put me in the boat??"

Yep" 

"Actually, you know what, fine" Fern stripped all his clothes and got in the bath, grabbing Finn and hanging up the towel

"Uhh..what's that?" Finn said pointing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: finn and fern are embarrassed to see each others pp
> 
> I need more ideas uhuhuhhhuhuhu

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty rocky start i know, but I'ma add detail and refine it later
> 
> wddedeeee
> 
> Please leave any criticism/questions, and have a great day ^^


End file.
